power_ranger_super_megaforce_fanscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Nastarro's Plot: Time For Megaforce
Plot Nastarro, a bounty hunter working for Silas, shows the Space Pirates an old weather machine. Exploiting Vrak's previous mistake, he uses it to switch Troy and Orion in each other's bodies. Summary Nastarro escorts Silas and the other Space Pirates to the top of Mount Horizons(north of Panorama City) where Vrak's previous plans were: an old weather machine. Levira notes that Vrak apparently had though his plan through except for one major problem: the lack of the weather's cooperation. Silas sees this as a good opportunity to use this to stay ahead of the Armada. This time, he uses his staff and retools it to allow him good use even with the lack of the weather's cooperation. In the Armada, Vekar is furious when he overhears Electras and Damaras conversing about an old invention of Vrak's that the Space Pirates found. He gripes about Silas and the things he does to stay steps ahead of him. Vekar orders Damaras and Electras to desroy that invention before the Space Pirates uses it. He goes on to mention that Silas is giving him a headache each time he remains. ARGUS:(tells Vekar off) That's your own fault, you spoiled idiot! You're the one responsible for all this. You colluded with Creepox to help sabotage Vrak in the first place and stage that mutiny against Malkor that lead to The Warstar Aliens' destruction and your brother's death. You should be grateful that I didn't snitch on you to Venorak who would've given you a beating for your actions against your own brother and their allies. Damaras hears about this and is secretly furious with Argus for not informing him about this. His fury is also geared towards Vekar for his willful sabotage against Vrak and Malkor. Electras is displeased with Argus' rebellion. ELECTRAS: What has gotten in to you? VEKAR: Let me deal with him, Electras. He wants to show defiance in front of me. Argus with anger How dare you point out my flaws? I've been trying to please my father for a long time. ARGUS: Yes, with failed results, you incompetent fool. Always taking credit for ideas that aren't obviously yours to begin with. No wonder Silas called you out for it. VEKAR Don't ever mention Silas' name again in front of me. Vrak has always been our father's favorite son and allowed to take on special missions for the Armada's long time allies, the Warstar Aliens. While I was relegated to being left behind and having my father hire Damaras to keep me in line. A flashback reveal Vekar overhearing Venorak and Damaras talking back on Desolan. VENORAK: This is a very serious matter, Damaras. DAMARAS: Yes, my lord. I don't understand why I can't go with Vrak as his personal guard. I've trained him longer than Vekar and I was Vrak's personal teacher. VENORAK: That's true. However unlike Vrak, Vekar is a spoiled, vain, childish, impulsive and hard-headed fool who can't do anything right. Still I admit that although he is first in line, Vekar will likely fail his mission and I need you to guide him at all times. Vekar demands for Damaras and Electras to go to Earth and destroy that invention. On Earth, the Rangers take on the challenge to spend one week camping in Harwood Forests near Mount Horizons. Orion brings Sally along since they plan to build tents with the other Rangers. Nearing the top to set up camp, Noah and Jake uses a large pop up domed tent and hooks it in. One side is blue for Noah and another is a mix of Green and Black for Jake. Emma and Gia have a good time setting up their tents. They help set up a tent for Sally to be next to them. However, only Orion and Troy are seen fighting with each other. Orion admits he had known how to rough it out and tries to show him how to set up a tent. Troy doesn't listen and this leads to a serious fight between them. Unaware of this, Silas sees the two rangers fighting and gets an idea. Using Nastarro and the T-Bruisers to distract the other rangers, he would take time to power up the machine. Nastarro arrives with the T-Bruisers and the Rangers morph to fight them off. While the other four uses the powers of the RPM and blue keys, Troy and Orion are seen fighting with each other for the right to face Nastarro. The others tell the two to stop fighting and focus. However, Silas is a step ahead of them and uses his staff and fires a beam in the machine. The machine picks up speed and hits it's mark with Troy and Orion, forcing them to switch bodies. Troy as Orion rushes head on, but Orion in Troy's body hold him back and they fight again. Nastarro and the T-Bruisers disappear. Demorphing the two fight with each other and the other Rangers finally break the two up. They head back to the Command Center. On top of Mount Horizons, Silas smiles knowng phase 1 has been completed and prepares for phase 2 of his plans. He spies Damaras and Electras sneaking towards the monolith and fires a warning shot at them. He forces them to return to the Armada at once. The three stooges are later sent to kidnap Mr. Burley as a trap to keep the Rangers away. At the Command Center, Tensou scans Orion and Troy. Gosei expresses his disappointment with the two for letting their fighting and ego get the better of them. Now the Rangers must try to desroy the weather machine that is currently in the Space Pirates possession. Plus this will give Orion and Troy time to learn to walk in each other's shoes Not too far away from the Rangers' campsite two people show up and are ambushed by the T-Bruisers. Taken to the top of Mount Horizons, the man and woman are confronted by Silas who recognizes them as the Time Force Red and Pink Rangers. Wes tells him that he has seen the pirate lord on TV before and refuses to give up the powers of the Time Force Rangers. Silas tells him it's not up for discussion and that he should know his reputation. Capturing Mr. Burley, Vito, Snakius and Bluderous does all they can to be imposing and intimidating to him. However, it doesn't work as he admits his excitement to learn more about alien life. Mr. Burley tells the trio that they are his perfect subjects and plans to introduce them to his class. Disgusted at the idea of being paraded around in his class as experiments, the trio drops Mr. Burley off at Panorama High and flees in horror. An alarm goes off in the Command Center, the Rangers must go to Mount Horizons to confront Silas and save the Time Force Ranger Keys from falling into the wrong hands. At Mount Horizons, Silas prepares to take the keys. He is stopped by the Megaforce Rangers who appear before them. He finds himself foiled when Vito, Snakus and Bluderous show up screaming at the thought of being Burley's experiments. Invidious and Levira groan in embarrassment with another of the trio's foul ups. While fighting in each other's bodies, Troy and Orion finally have a better understanding of each other and are able to throw Nastarro off. Silas screams as the Rangers go into their Time Force mode and uses the Vortex Blaster to destroy the machine once and for all. Nastarro confronts the Rangers and they use the final attack to take him out. Silas and the Space Pirates retreat for now. In the Armada Mothership, Vekar is happy to see Silas fail and Electras brings in Transfercer to begin their plans to attack the Rangers. Returning to the camp site, Troy and Orion cooperate in building their tent properly and the Rangers resume camping. After spending one day in each other's shoes, they have a better understanding of each other. In the Crimson Skull, Silas refused to let one little failure get the better of him unlike Vekar. Super Megaforce Forms *Troy: Time Force Red *Noah: RPM Blue, Samurai Blue, Time Force Blue *Gia: RPM Yellow, Blue Wind Ranger, Time Force Yellow *Jake: RPM Black, Jungle Fury Blue, Time Force Green *Emma: RPM Silver Wing, Mystic Blue, Time Force Pink *Orion: Quantum Ranger Trivia *Unlike their sentai counterparts, Troy and Orion follow Joe/Gokai Blue and Don/Gokai Green in having their bodies switched. *Unlike Barizorg, Argus questions Vekar's leadership and reprimands him for his involvement with Creepox in the mutiny against Vrak and Malkor.